


Stretching Their Wings

by Aeshna_cyanea



Series: The Consequences Of Wrath [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun with wings, Gen, non-sexual fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea
Summary: Maze and Lucifer have left LA for a little getaway to familiarize themselves with their wings.





	Stretching Their Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "The Consequences Of Wrath", but can be read on its own. The important thing you need to know is that Maze now has wings. Properly demonic ones, bat-like with a covering of scales and sharp claws.

Lucifer got up off the bed, walked over to the low railing of the open loft bedroom, and looked down at the large living area of the cabin. It was empty. He carefully stretched out his wings, pleased to find that there was only the slightest of twinges.  
  
He and Maze had arrived at the private, secluded lakeside cabin the day before yesterday, late in the evening. They had spent all day yesterday familiarizing - or in his case re-familiarizing - themselves with their wings. Starting with simple movements and flapping, they had quickly moved on to short flights, and then to longer flights, aerial chases and acrobatics once it became obvious that Maze's new wings had come complete with the instinctive knowledge of how to use them.  
  
Which was weird when you thought about it, since they were really quite different from his own wings and required a somewhat different handling, so she couldn't have gotten those instincts from him.  
  
Both of them had enjoyed their flights very much, but when they had returned to the cabin in the evening and settled down for dinner and a quiet night, they had quickly realized that there was a price to pay for their fun. They had clearly overdone it, and as a result their muscles had begun to stiffen and get sore. By the time they went to bed, they had barely been able to climb the ladder to the loft bedroom, despite taking a long hot shower beforehand. They had collapsed into bed and fallen asleep almost immediately, too tired to do anything but snuggle up together.  
  
Well, score one for supernatural healing.  
  
The living room downstairs was empty, and the whole cabin was quiet. Maze had gotten up before him, and obviously gone out somewhere. Lucifer wondered where she was. As had happened several times before, the moment he thought the question, he suddenly knew the answer. Maze was down at the lakeshore, just about to go into the water.  
  
Having the knowledge just pop into his head like that, with no indication how it got there, still felt very weird to him. Maze had explained that this was how it worked for her, too, with her ability to sense him as long as he was reasonably close. He supposed he would get used to it eventually.  
  
With a grin, Lucifer vaulted over the railing and dropped to the floor below, spreading his wings to break the fall and land gracefully. Folding them in again, he walked over to the large sliding glass doors that took up most of the left wall of the large open living area. He pushed them open and stepped out onto the wide roof-covered back porch, which afforded him an excellent view over the meadow that stretched down to the lake.  
  
It was a glorious summer day, with the sun shining brightly in a cloudless sky, the air already deliciously warm. A soft breeze was coming in from the lake, caressing his naked skin and gently ruffling his feathers. Perfect flying weather. And also ideal weather for a little morning swim in the lake.  
  
A few paces across the porch and down the two steps to the grass, and then he launched himself into the air, gliding low, following the footpath across the meadow to the lakeshore. There was a wooden dock with a small boathouse there, but he landed on the narrow pebble beach beside it.  
  
A few yards in front of him, Maze was standing in the waist-deep water. She did not react to his arrival, apparently too preoccupied with whatever she was doing. When he had landed, she had been in the act of standing up again after ducking under the surface. Now she spread out her wings and shook them vigorously, making drops of water fly everywhere.  
  
Lucifer remained silent and watched, captivated by her beauty. Her wet hair was plastered against her skull and the back of her neck. Thin rivulets of water were running down the curve of her spine. He could see her wing muscles working beneath her skin, which was wet and glistening in the sunshine. The scales of her wings were shimmering, dotted with sparkling droplets of water.  
  
When her flapping slowed down, Lucifer shifted in anticipation, waiting for the perfect moment to announce his presence. But just as he was opening his mouth to call out to her, his demon once again ducked under the water. He stared, perplexed, as she came up and proceeded to shake out her wings once more.  
  
Maze repeated this process several times while the devil looked on, perplexity slowly giving way to exasperated amusement as he realized what she was doing. Finally, he had enough.  
  
"You're not a bird, Maze! You don't have to bathe like one. If you want to clean your wings, I'm more than happy to assist you in the shower."  
  
The demon turned around and shot him an annoyed look. "I'm not doing this to get clean. It's fun!"  
  
Lucifer raised a highly skeptical eyebrow. Maze just rolled her eyes. "Try it yourself if you don't believe me."  
  
He scoffed at that suggestion. "You don't seriously expect me to start flapping around in the lake like some sort of over-excited waterfowl!"  
  
"What, think you're going to make an ass of yourself?" She snorted derisively. "Since when is the devil scared to try something fun?"  
  
Lucifer scowled at her. "It's undignified."  
  
"So what? Since when does that matter to you? Besides, there's nobody here to see." Maze smirked. "Except me, of course. But I've seen you do far more undignified things. Remember Thebes?"  
  
He winced. After almost three thousand five hundred years, he'd hoped his demon would have forgotten about that little disaster. He really should have known better. She was never ever going to let him live that one down.  
  
"So, are you going to try this, or not?"  
  
When he still hesitated, the smirk on her face became malicious. "You know, I think you can stop worrying about looking like some waterfowl. Because right now, it certainly looks like you're a chicken!"  
  
That did it. There was no way he was going to put up with all sorts of chicken-related jokes and comments for the rest of their little holiday. And that's what he would get if he didn't comply with her suggestion now. Maze was too much of a demon to pass up the chance to torment the King of Hell.  
  
Shooting her a death glare, he waded into the lake. The water was pleasantly cool. When it reached to his waist he stopped, took a deep breath, and ducked under the surface.  
  
He stood up again almost immediately, water streaming down his body, dripping from his hair and his wings. It was refreshing. Spreading out his soaked wings, he could feel small rivulets run between the feathers. After enjoying the sensation for a moment, he began to flap, tentatively at first, then more vigorously, causing a storm of droplets to fly in all directions. It felt good.  
  
When he had shaken most of the water out, he paused for a second, and then ducked under the surface of the lake again. Righting himself, he shook out his wings once more, taking pleasure in the vigorous movements and the sensation of the excess water being thrown off the feathers. Maze had been right. This was fun. He continued dipping into the lake and then shaking his wings out again, losing himself in the simple enjoyment of the physical sensations.  
  
After a few more dips, he began experimenting. Flapping his wings the moment they were out of the water, so that they slapped down on the surface with loud splashes. Tilting his torso so that one wing was half-submerged and the other one up in the air, then doing his best to shake both. Even letting himself fall backwards with his wings stretched out to the sides, hitting the water hard and partially submerging them.  
  
When he finally paused, he found himself breathing hard, his heart beating quite fast. Bathing like a bird was a lot of fun, but it was also more strenuous than he had expected.  
  
Glancing over at Maze, he saw that she was just coming up out of the water again. He watched as she proceeded to flap her wings energetically, admiring her graceful, strong movements and her beauty.  
  
Apparently feeling his gaze on her, she turned and looked at him, giving him a smugly triumphant smirk.  
  
"Alright, yes, you were right. This is fun."  
  
"Told you so!"  
  
"Yes, yes. No need to gloat about it."  
  
When it looked like she would go on, Lucifer quickly dipped the tip of his right wing into the lake and then flicked it at her, sending a splash of water right into her face. Maze ended up inadvertently swallowing quite a bit of it. Once she had managed to cough up most of the water, she retaliated furiously. A wild water fight erupted between the devil and his demon, with both of them using their wings to throw water at the other.  
  
Unfortunately for Lucifer, it turned out that Maze could scoop up even larger quantities of water with her demon wings than he could, and throw them with great force and precision. Despite his best attempts, he was clearly not in a winning position. After getting hit in the face by yet another bucketful of water traveling at high speed, the devil decided that desperate measures were needed. With a roar, he threw himself at his demon, tackling her around the waist and dunking her under water.  
  
He let go again almost immediately, putting some distance between himself and Maze before she could demonstrate just how vicious she could be in close combat. Knowing she would do everything in her power to make him pay for his tackle, Lucifer decided that a strategic retreat was called for. Pushing himself off the lake floor, he rose into the air, flying up high and circling to see what his demon would do.  
  
Maze stood up, wiped the water out of her eyes, and looked around, searching for him. With a grin, Lucifer swooped down, intending to dunk her again. But at the last moment, she sensed his approach, tucked her wings away and dove into the water. The devil threw himself into a tight turn and beat his wings hard to preserve speed and gain altitude. Scanning the surface of the lake, he saw Maze swimming underwater.  
  
With a wicked grin, he hovered for a moment and then dove down, arms stretched out before him, folding back his wings just as he entered the water. He had timed his attack perfectly, wrapping his arms around his demon's waist. Before he could tighten his hold, however, Maze managed to surprise him. She unfurled her wings and slammed them into him, pushing away his arms. One of her claws came dangerously close to his face, and Lucifer flinched back instinctively, completely losing his grip on the demon.  
  
She seized the opportunity, tucked her wings away again, and quickly swam out of reach. Lucifer scanned his surroundings, and finally managed to locate her. To his surprise, she wasn't heading for the surface. Instead, Maze was swimming rapidly out into deeper water and down towards the lake floor.  
  
Wondering what the Hell his demon was planning, Lucifer decided to follow her. Whatever she was up to, it would not be good for him. He needed to stop her before she could gain an advantage and exact her revenge. Pushing himself forward, he found that his wings were exerting a considerable drag, and it took him a moment to tuck them away.  
  
By the time he resumed his pursuit, Maze had reached the lake floor. There, she grabbed on to some rocks and drew herself into a crouch, her legs folded beneath her torso, her feet planted firmly on the ground. Just as Lucifer was trying to puzzle out what the purpose of such a position could be, she suddenly pushed herself off the ground with all her strength, shooting up to the surface with impressive speed. The moment her torso rose out of the water, Maze unfurled her wings and beat them furiously, rising fast and high into the air.  
  
As soon as he realized her intentions, the devil had changed direction, heading upwards in order to follow her into the air. Once his head broke the surface, he realized his mistake. The water was far too deep for his feet to reach the ground, and without something to push off from he couldn't get his body far enough out of the water to unfurl his wings and take off.  
  
And then there was Maze, of course. Just as Lucifer prepared to take a deep breath and dive down again, there was a rush of air, and a naked foot was planted between his shoulders. The demon simply stopped flapping her wings, letting her full weight push him down hard and force him under water.  
  
Lucifer just barely managed to avoid inhaling or swallowing water, but his lungs were burning as he reached the surface again. He hastily took a few deep breaths before diving down again, narrowly escaping Maze's next attack. With swift strokes of his arms and legs, he propelled himself down to the lake floor. Following his demon's earlier example, he held on to some rocks and coiled himself up in a crouching position with his feet planted firmly on the ground. Then he pushed himself off with all his strength and shot to the surface, breaking through and unfurling his wings.  
  
Unfortunately, Maze had anticipated this move. Just as Lucifer cleared the water completely, she slammed into him, tackling him much like he had tackled her earlier, and driving him down into the water again. The impact with the lake surface was hard, jarring his outstretched wings.  
  
Maze had rammed him at high speed, and the momentum was more than enough to force him underwater, wings and all. He tried to grab her and pull her down with him, but all that got him was a vicious kick to the stomach. As a result, he ended up inhaling a lungful of water. He desperately fought his way back to the surface, his waterlogged wings holding him back until he finally managed to fold them and tuck them away.  
  
When he got his head out of the water, coughing and sputtering, he was greeted with his demon's laughter. Fearing another attack, he looked around frantically until he caught sight of her, hovering in the air some distance away, looking down at him with a broad grin on her face. She seemed content with watching his suffering.  
  
Once he had recovered sufficiently, Lucifer shot Maze a death glare and swam towards the shore. This fight was not over. She might have gotten the better of him in the water, but as soon as he managed to get into the air he would pay her back for it. She was still new to flying, and he knew a few things about aerial combat.  
  
As soon as he reached shallow water, he stood up, unfurled his wings, shook them out quickly, and launched himself into the air. Scanning the sky, he spotted his demon far off at the other end of the lake, riding the thermals rising over the side of the valley. She was gliding along with the air currents, circling slowly, letting them carry her up high into the blue skies.  
  
For a moment, Lucifer was distracted by the sight. He hadn't expected her to be able to glide like that with her demon wings. And she was showing great skill in the way she used the thermals, riding the column of warm air. He knew from experience that it was not as easy as his demon made it look. He himself was very good at it, if he did say so himself, but he had seen quite a few of his siblings struggling with it. That Maze was managing it so well, after only flying for a day, was very impressive.  
  
The fact that she was a better flyer than he had expected only increased his determination to pay her back for dunking him twice. With powerful strokes of his wings he shot towards her, teeth bared in a feral grin. This time victory would be his.  
  
Maze saw him coming, of course. She waited until her had caught up with her and was almost within touching distance, then banked sharply, twisting out of the way. But Lucifer had expected the move and planned accordingly. He executed a tight spin which brought him into the position he had hoped for. With a malicious smirk, he slapped his demon hard on her naked ass with his wing.  
  
His laughter echoed across the valley as Maze gave an outraged yell and dove down and away from him. He shot after her, intending to swat her again, partially folding in his wings to gain speed. Just as he drew alongside her, she suddenly pulled into a barrel roll and then used it to swipe her right wing at him. Now it was Lucifer's turn to yell.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Maze!"  
  
She had caught him across the lower back with one of her claws, drawing blood. It was a shallow cut, just a scratch, really. But it ran all across his back and it burned as his sweat got into the wound. As he stared after her, she turned back her head and gave him a triumphant smirk.  
  
"You shouldn't start fights you can't win, Lucifer."  
  
The devil growled low in his throat. "We'll see about that. Game bloody on, Maze."  
  
The demon just laughed, her eyes sparkling with excitement.  
  
****  
  
With a thud, Lucifer landed on the meadow in front of the cabin, and sank down onto his knees, letting his wings droop. He was too exhausted to worry about getting them dirty.  
  
A moment later Maze tumbled down beside him, sprawling on her left side, her wings stretched out behind her. When Lucifer turned towards her, she raised her right wing halfheartedly in a defensive gesture.  
  
"Alright," he panted, "timeout."  
  
Maze looked at him warily before nodding. Both of them remained silent for a few minutes, too busy trying to catch their breath to say or do anything. The devil couldn't remember the last time he had been this exhausted. Judging by the position of the sun in the sky, they had spent hours chasing each other all over the valley. Both of them had scored a number of hits, but neither had managed to gain a decisive advantage and win their little fight.  
  
It turned out that Maze was an excellent flyer, a perfect match for him. Lucifer didn't know if this was because he had become rusty, or if the demon simply was that good. He fervently hoped it was the former, or perhaps a combination of the two. Because otherwise, he was in deep trouble. After all, this was only her second day of flying. If his abilities were at peak level, and she was a match for him after only having had wings for a bit more than two days, then he shuddered to think how good she would be with more practice.  
  
Having recovered his breath sufficiently, he decided to make a peace offering. "Okay, how about we call it a draw?"  
  
The demon hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Alright. I can always kick your ass next time."  
  
"In your dreams, Maze. Next time, I am going to kick your ass."  
  
They glared at each other for a few seconds before the absurdity of the situation hit Lucifer and he began to chuckle. Maze's glare intensified for an instant, but then she saw the humor in their argument, too. She rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
Pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, Lucifer crawled closer to her. Once he was within easy reach, he lay down on his side and stretched out on the warm grass. Smiling softly at his demon, he reached out and gently stroked her cheek.  
  
"Seriously though, you were great. Excellent flying." His smile became wistful. "It's been a very long time since I had a challenge like that."  
  
Maze just shrugged, but her eyes were gleaming with pride. "It was fun. We're going to do it again, right?"  
  
"Oh yes. On one condition." Lucifer smirked when she frowned at him. "Before we do any sort of sparring or fighting involving wings again, you'll have to do something about those claws of yours. Put corks on them, or something."  
  
"What?! No!" Maze was outraged by the suggestion. "Why should I do that?"  
  
"Because they're a bloody menace!"  
  
Maze raised an eyebrow and reached up to demonstratively stroke her right wrist claw. "I like them the way they are."  
  
Lucifer scoffed. "Of course you do. Because you're a bloody menace, too." The demon preened. "But I don't fancy having my skin shredded."  
  
Now it was Maze's turn to scoff. "Wimp."  
  
"Maze -" Before he could say more, his stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday evening.  
  
"You know," Maze was looking at him with a deceptively innocent expression, "I could really do with one of your delicious omelets right now." She fluttered her eyelashes at him.  
  
Lucifer gave her a look. "Is that your subtle way of telling me to get my ass in the kitchen?"  
  
The demon raised an eyebrow. "What, do you want me to cook?"  
  
"Hell no." The mere thought of what she could do if let loose in a kitchen made him shudder.  
  
Maze smirked. "Then get your ass in the kitchen."  
  
The devil sighed. "Alright."  
  
He got to his feet and held out a hand to her. "Come on. If I'm going to cook for us, the least you can do is assist me. After all, you're the expert at slicing and dicing. Time to put those skills to work on some innocent vegetables."  
  
Maze let him pull her to her feet, then took a moment to brush stray blades of grass off her skin and shake out her wings. Lucifer looked down at himself and noticed that there were pieces of grass and dirt sticking to him, too. Grimacing, he shook out his wings and brushed himself off.  
  
"On second thought, maybe we should clean up before we start cooking."  
  
"No." Maze shook her head decisively. "I'm hungry. Food first, fun in the shower later."  
  
Lucifer grinned. "Oh, are you planning to have your wicked way with me, my darling?"  
  
She smirked. "Nah, I just know what it does to you when I get my hands on your wings."  
  
With that, she reached out and ran a hand teasingly along the edge of his left wing, chuckling as Lucifer shuddered. He gave her a halfhearted glare, and then reached out and returned the gesture, making Maze shudder in turn.  
  
They continued to exchange teasing touches as they walked across the meadow to their cabin, went inside, and started to prepare a late breakfast.


End file.
